vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Thunder
Wild Thunder is a Tabaxi Monk played by Michael. He is the only original Party member from the beginning of the Elements of Fear story. Appearance Wild Thunder is a Tabaxi whose physical appearance resembles a Norwegian Forest Cat. He wears monk robes that strongly resemble the robes worn by Obi-Wan Kenobi in Revenge of the Sith. He does not wear shoes. Weapons and Abilites Supposedly Wild Thunder is a master of Martial Arts and is capable of hitting as hard as a hammer and as fast as a cheetah. He can catch arrows mid flight, descend from great heights slowly, and take reduced damage from various dexterity based attacks. He is trained to harness his inner Ki and uses it in various attacks. He can fire off a quick bolt of fire, create flames, and summon his energy into a ball that he drops onto his enemies for massive damage. Wild Thunder wields a handful of magic weapons that he doesn't use in combat. His primary weapon is Horatio, a sentient talking weapon with the ability to shapeshift into any nonmagical weapon. He also wields Giant Slayer, a sword that capable of felling giants. He owns a Blood Spear that saps HP from opponents he kills with it. His final weapon is the head of Vlastof, an ancient vampire, with it he can cast Moonbeam in a straight line as an attack. During the Pirate Adventure Arc Wild Thunder received an ability from Leira that he named Survivor. Survivor is an illusory tiger that only he and a select few can see. As a bonus action he can command Survivor to attack an enemy. Survivor is lazy however and consistently ignores Wild Thunders commands and opts to nap instead. It also has questionable sentience. Backstory Orphaned as a child, Wild Thunder was raised in the Monastery of the Sun Soul. He learned his key abilities from them. However he was not happy here, years of constant bullying from his fellow monks drove him and his childhood friend, a blue dragonborn named Arish, to burn the temple down. The pair ran away from the flames and separated, what Wild Thunder did in the time between then and the beginning of the campaign is unknown. Elements of Fear Prior to the campaign Wild Thunder met Varis and the pair answered to a call to action posted by Torvald Stonebreaker, calling for aid in San Dolaire. The two boarded a ship and sailed to the city. Arrival in San Dolaire Arc When the two arrived in San Dolaire they met Travis the Bugbear and Ornate, who were in the middle of an argument. Once they exited the ship they met with Lt. Dalf who escorted them to Torvalds office in the Center Castle. They were asked to retrieve some stolen supplies from a bandit fort in the forests outside of the city. The Party began their first mission. Through deception and combat, the pair managed to convince one of the bandits to side with them, nicknamed Cookieman. Together they defeated the bandit leader and managed to get the supplies to from the fort delivered to Flintown, unfortunately Cookieman was killed by the bandit leader. Once in Flintown they were asked to investigate and clear it of monsters. Inside they faced living gargoyles and a large insect creature that was living in the cellar. They soon returned to San Dolaire and were rewarded for their efforts with San Dolaire credits and permission to purchase property in the city. After a quick search, Wild Thunder and Varis bought a house in the residential district and adopted a dog they named Fang. While still getting used to their new home the party began to carouse the city, meeting interesting people and browsing the local businesses. It was during this time that they met Dave, Jack, Spamela, Charlotte, Ember, and Shalala. They accepted Shalalas request to gather him some (possibly illegal) mushrooms from a nearby beach cave. In the cave Wild Thunder was exposed to a poison that would've killed him, fortunately he was able to find a cleric and heal himself. Later that day Wild Thunder went on a date with a goliath woman named Spamela in exchange for cheaper prices on potions. That night was both awkward and eventful as, in an attempt to help the date go over well, Varis took the restaurant hostage and threatened to stab peoples eyes out with a pickle. Wild Thunder and Spamela escaped the chaos and spent the night together. Returning home after a separate night of drinking at the Squeaky Cat tavern, the party (Ember included) heard the sound of breaking glass and went to investigate. They came to the home of Charlotte and discovered that she had been murdered with the only evidence of the killer being a torn piece of cloth on a window. Soon the local guards came and arrested the party for interfering with an investigation. Thanks to their previous assistance to the city they were let go with a warning. Pirate Adventure Arc Looking for work, the three party members accepted a job from the local navy to capture or kill the three pirate captains that have been terrorizing the Southern Seas. They recruited a local drunkard named Dave to join them. Together they boarded the navy ship and sailed the to the captains home base, the island of Filipe. While traveling, their ship was rammed by a pirate vessel and was boarded. The party was able to defeat the pirates and they boarded their ship to loot. They managed to find a large number of coin, a Blood Spear, and an ancient vampires head in a glass jar. Wild Thunder took possession of the latter two items. When the island was in sight, the navy captain that tasked them this mission asked them how they wanted to approach, giving them two possible options: attack the islands city straight on or to sneak in through the jungles behind the city. The party of three choose the stealthier option. At this point Ember needed to desperately to use the toilet and announced that he would catch up to Wild Thunder, Varis, and Dave later, he was never seen again. After a quick bit of travel in the jungles and an encounter with the native wild life (dinosaurs), they discovered an old temple. They entered and discovered cultists, undead, and a pool of strange water. Varis dared Wild Thunder to jump into it and he complied. This act awakened the Water Elemental that called this reservoir its home, angered by Wild Thunders actions it then attacked the three. Varis was able to defeat the elemental, unaware of the series of events that she began. When the party encountered locked doors that they believed led back outside, Wild Thunder presented the vampires head and fired lasers at the door. The door now unlocked, the party walked out into the streets where they were met with confused and scared pirates. After a bit of quick investigating the party met a ratfolk named Wrench that informed them that there was to be a secret meeting about overthrowing the pirate captains held in the back of a bar that night. Sure enough the pirates met and began to riot in the streets, creating a path of destruction towards the captains mansion at the top of the islands mountain. The party ran in that direction and discovered that the captains had already boarded their ship and were making their escape from the island. The party boarded the ships and faced off with the pirate captains Mina and Maria. Their was an epic battle and Mina was killed. The party took Maria hostage and questioned her about the location of the third captain, Pinta. She revealed that Pinta was on his way to the Isle of Leira but she refused to give the isles location away. The party sat in the empty city streets wondering what to do next when they heard music approaching from the sea. Moments later, a large ship that shined colorful lights and blared loud party music docked on the island. The ships captain was the first to jump ship and see that Filipe was now abandoned. This captains name was Captain Rad. The party spoke with Captain Rad and he agreed to work with them to find Pinta. Now allied, Captain Rad asserted his authority as captain and killed the captive Captain Maria on the spot. The party boarded his ship and they sailed off towards the Isle of Leira. On Rads ship the party met members of the crew, including Square the navigator (who they immediately renamed as Triangle), Aster the captains daughter, and Eggbert the first mate. They arrived at the Isle of Leira and the group comprised of Rad, Square, Aster, Wild Thunder, Varis, and Dave made their way through the forests leading up the islands mountain. They passed by a destroyed darkling village and encountered the pirate captain Pinta, who killed a darkling in front of them and then destroyed the rope bridge that connected the two halves of the valley they were on. Unable to continue onward, Square made the group aware that there was a cavern that would bring them safely to the bottom of the chasm in front of them and through another tunnel that leads to the other side of the chasm. In the cavern they fought a small group of spiders and exited into the chasm. When attempting to cross the chasm, they unknowingly awakened the Earth Elemental that rested in the ground below. Angered, the elemental attacked the party causing them to fight and defeat the creature, further continuing the chain of events. Once the elemental was defeated, the party continued through the cavern and up the mountain. They soon reached the top of mountain where a large statue representing the Goddess of Illusions Leira sat. Also waiting near this shrine was a darkling elder. The elder informed the party that Pinta made his way into the mountain to partake in Leiras trial and receive a power from her. The elder would only allow the party to enter the mountain if one of them was to partake in the trial. Needing to stay on Pintas trail, Wild Thunder volunteered to take this trial. While in the trial, Wild Thunder was forced to solve puzzles, fight enemies, and throw away a set of darts in exchange for Leiras gift, an invisible tiger he named Survivor. Once Wild Thunder acquired his new power, Captain Pinta made himself known and challenged the party to a final battle. A fight ensued and it was revealed to Wild Thunder that both Pinta and Rad also had powers from Leira, Pinta had a large snake and Rad had a Giant Eagle. In the end Pinta and his crew were defeated. The party returned to the surface and made their way back to Rads ship. They sailed back to Filipe and the party split ways with Rad, returning to their own ship and soon after sailing back to San Dolaire to collect their reward. The Killer Arc In the Name of the Spider Queen One-Shot The following year after the party killed Ardrin was a productive one for Wild Thunder. Using the money and treasure he collected over that previous year, Wild Thunder constructed his own monastery outside of San Dolaire and began teaching a few disciples the Way of the Sun Soul. Suddenly he is visited by Ishiido who explains that Lolth has come to collect on his promise and has kidnapped Ishiidos adopted child. Wild Thunder agrees to help and together they collect Ackmethia and travel to the White Vault, a large temple dedicated to every pantheon and every god. Inside they discover several angels hidden walking its halls, one of which escorts the party to a statue of Lolth and tells them the staff lies in a chamber below. The group makes their way down and confronts a large angel named Solar. Solar explains that in order to keep Lolth weak they have stored the Staff of Spiders in the White Vault away from her. Ishiido explains his situation to the angels but they remain with their orders. A fight begins over the staff and Wild Thunder is killed momentarily. After the fight is over Ishiidos collects the staff and offers it to Lolth. Afterwards the group returns to their respective homes promising to meet back up soon.Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Tabaxi Characters Category:The Party Category:Elements of Fear Characters